The Black Magician
by elmo-doodle
Summary: A broken city, a tough decision, and a possible threat from Sachaka. A lot must be done before life can return to normal. A re-edit of The Revival. Spoilers for the High Lord.
1. Chapter 1

_**elmo-doodle:**_ Hey everyone, I'm back with the re-edit of The Revival! I am much happier with this first chapter and every chapter that will be following it. I'm including more of the characters than I would have done in the first version and here's the best part -- it's going to make sense ^_^.

_**Warnings:**_ the beginning of this chapter is a little different to how The High Lord ended. In this, Dannyl was with Rothen and Dorrien while the last three Ichani fell. That's the only difference =D

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Everyone watched through Balkan's mind-link as the last Ichani fell to the ground in front of Sonea. A collective sigh of relief and weariness was breathed as all the Magicians realised that the war was over; a war which had killed too many people, Novices and Magicians alike. It was going to take a long time to rebuild the city.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sonea's body trembled from exhaustion and she collapsed on to her hands and knees in front Kariko. The Ichani was just about alive and Sonea couldn't find the energy to crawl over to him and drain him of his last magic.

Something shifted on her hand, and she realised with dismay that Akkarin's grip on her wrist had slackened. She gasped when she heard his laboured breathing and she turned to his side.

"Akkarin?" she whispered as she cupped his face with her hands. "Stay with me. You're going to be okay. Akkarin?"

His eyes flickered over to her and Sonea could see the sadness in them. His eyes became unfocused and his head rolled to the side.

"No! Don't do this," she pleaded. She could sense the last of his energy beginning to fade. Her vision blurred as the tears started to gather in her eyes. "Please, don't go!" Sonea choked back a sob. A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she looked over to the barely-living Ichani. _Of course! _she thought.

Moving on her hands and knees, Sonea crawled to Kariko. She placed her hand over an open wound on his wrist and closed her eyes so she couldn't see his glare of hatred. She drained him of his last energy and when she was satisfied that there was nothing left she hurriedly went back to Akkarin's side.

"Don't you dare," Sonea whispered to him as his eyes started to flutter shut. She vaguely heard the sound of running footsteps heading in her direction but she blocked it out and placed her hands around the knife in Akkarin's chest. "I am _not _going to lose you now."

Sonea closed her eyes and focused her senses on the damaged body beneath her. She used the stolen magic to carefully heal the torn tissue and muscle, and then lifted her other hand to gently pull the knife out, healing the wound as the blade left his body. When the knife was completely removed she placed her hand back on his chest and sealed the tear completely.

Rothen, Dannyl and Dorrien slowed as they approached her. "Sonea," Dorrien reach her first, panting. "Is he--?"

"Sssh," Sonea hissed. Everyone stayed silent and Sonea frowned. "No," she mumbled.

Akkarin's heart wasn't beating.

"Akkarin, _no_!" Desperate, Sonea moved his hands up to his head and placed her forefingers on his temples. She closed her eyes and focused her mind once again.

"He's gone," Rothen whispered. He sighed and reached out to Sonea. "Come away, Sonea."

"Wait." Dannyl placed a hand on Rothen's shoulder and held him back. The Alchemist sent a questioning look at his friend. "Give her a chance."

Sonea had entered Akkarin's mind. Hope was restored in her as she realised that this meant he wasn't completely gone. But his presence was faint and still fading. Sonea chased after the weak presence and tried to get a grip on it and pull it back. _Akkarin? _she called out softly. _Please, don't do this. I've Healed you, you can't give up! Find my voice and focus on it. Akkarin! _There was no reply but Sonea continued to chase his presence deeper in to his mind.

"What is she doing?" Rothen asked.

"I think," Dorrien began, "that she is trying to bring his mind back into his body."

Dannyl frowned. "Is that possible?"

Dorrien shrugged. "It can happen, but only if the person's body is still intact. Akkarin's was wounded and I don't know how that will affect the process, even if Sonea did heal him."

Sonea panicked as she noticed that the presence had almost disappeared. _Please Akkarin, _she begged. His presence started to flicker out of existence. _Akkarin, if you don't latch on to my presence right now I'll--_

_--Sonea?_

She gasped as Akkarin's voice called out to her.

_--Akkarin! _she replied. Relief flooded through her as his presence in her mind become stronger. _Yes! Come back to me, I am _not _loosing you yet!_

She gasped again, although this time is was from the shock of Akkarin's mind suddenly exploding back in to life. His natural barriers leaped back up and Sonea was thrown backwards as she was shoved from his mind.

Akkarin sat bolt upright, gasping for breath as his heart restarted and his body began to live once more. He didn't have much time to recover however -- Sonea had decided that she was too far away from him and had propelled herself in to his lap. Her legs settled on either side of his and she buried her head in to his chest, her body shaking with sobs and strained laughter.

Akkarin smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back and her smile was quickly replaced with a glare.

"You idiot!" Sonea all but shouted at him. "How stupid are you?! You always told me how dangerous it was to give too much energy and then you go and do _exactly _that. You hypocrite! Do you have any idea how...?"

Akkarin watched her with amusement and ran a hand through her hair. "Sonea, I--"

"Let me finish," she snapped. Her anger evaporated and her shoulders drooped slightly."You almost died. You would have if that last Ichani hadn't some energy left in him. Akkarin ... what would I have done without you?" She swallowed back a sob, but a single tear slid down her face.

"Sonea..." Akkarin sighed and pulled her closer to his body. "I am so sorry I put you through that. I was only thinking of how you didn't have the energy left to defeat Kariko ... I just wanted you to live." He smiled. "But you brought me back. How can I ever thank you enough?"

Sonea returned his smile, though it was a little weary. "Just promise me you'll never scare me like that again," she whispered.

Akkarin pressed his lips against her forehead. "I promise," he mumbled against her skin. "Sleep now, love. You are exhausted."

Sonea hummed in agreement. She let her eyes close and embraced the slumber that greeted her.

* *

Rothen bit back his questions as they watched Akkarin tenderly embrace his Novice (or was she more than that now?). There were so many things he needed to ask the man but all of his senses were telling him that this was not the time. Akkarin was most likely drained of his energy and would need rest, much like Sonea who was sleeping in his arms.

The former High Lord started to move. He tried to get up but was struggling with holding Sonea at the same time.

Dannyl stepped forward. "I'll take her," he said.

Akkarin looked up in surprise and his gaze wandered over the three Magicians. Had he not realised that they had been standing there? He looked back at Dannyl and nodded. "Thank you," he said.

They carefully moved Sonea in to Dannyl's arms until he had one arm supported her back and his other arm under her legs. He stepped back to give Akkarin some room.

"Wait," Dorrien stopped him from getting up. "Let me check that she Healed you properly." Too tired to argue, Akkarin let Dorrien examine him.

Rothen moved to Dannyl's side and looked down at the girl in his arms. Sonea's face was a little paler than he was used to seeing and there were a few small scrapes that she had yet to Heal -- or the cuts had re-opened when she directed her Healing power in to Akkarin.

"She's very light," Dannyl noted softly and he frowned. "I think she's become thinner, and she was already underweight to begin with."

"The exile wouldn't have helped," Rothen agreed. He reached out and gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. He smiled as she sighed and leaned in to his touch. "I'm just happy she's returned."

Dannyl looked troubled. "I wonder how the Higher Magicians will react..." He stopped as a look of horror crossed Rothen's face. "...but we can think about that later. What should we do with Sonea?"

"She needs to rest," Akkarin said. Dorrien had finished his examination, satisfied that Sonea had performed the Healing properly. "Is there somewhere she can stay?"

Rothen nodded. "She can stay in my guest rooms," he said. "The Magician's Quarters were unaffected by the battle."

"Thank you." Akkarin's voice was filled with gratitude and he nodded at Rothen. He stepped toward Dannyl and took Sonea from his arms. He settled her in his own so that he was holding her bridal-style and the four Magicians headed towards Rothen's rooms.

* *

There was dust everywhere. In his hair, his mouth, his eyes and his nose. An uncomfortable weight had settled on his leg but he didn't have the energy to move it.

_Energy_.

A faint frowned marred the man's face.

Shouldn't he be dead?

There was a rustle and the sound of rocks crunching under a boot. Was it another Ichani, coming to finish him off? He tried to move his body but all he succeeded in doing was sending a few rocks tumbling.

The footsteps stopped.

"Hai! I've found someone!"

A second pair of footsteps joined the first. They neared him and one of the strangers slowed down.

He heard a sigh. "I was with this man earlier ... when he died." He recognised that voice...

"Died?" the other man repeated. He sounded like one of the dwells. "You mustn't have checked hard enough 'cause he just rolled them stones there."

There was a pause. "What?" The footsteps approached him and he felt a pressure being applied to his wrist. The man gasped.

"Lorlen!"

* * *

_**A/N: **_There we go, the first chapter is done! Keep an eye out for the next chapter within the next week! =] I'd really appreciate your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**elmo-doodle:** Aren't I a stinker for frequent updates? Though I really can't help it. First year at university is all about adjusting to the workload. But the exams are coming up soon, and that's usually when I am at my most creative for writing =] But enough of my babbling, here's the second chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the BMT. If I did, it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as how Trudi Canavan made it.

**Warnings:** Infinite spoilers for The High Lord. Obviously. And some mild Dannyl/Tayend.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_The next day..._

Rothen wearily rubbed his eyes. It had been a long night, filled with little sleep and too much anxiety. Any magician who wasn't injured was needed to search the streets for fallen colleagues and for any who were still alive. Many had been found but many more had died.

Images of lifeless Magicians and Novices ran through his mind. Rothen opened his eyes to chase the images away and sighed. He only had a few more hours to rest before he was going back in to the city, this time to the slums, with Dannyl. Sonea would have wanted to make sure that any dwells that had remained in the city were uninjured, but she hadn't woken up yet. So Rothen and Dannyl were taking it upon themselves to check.

A knock at the door brought him out of his musings. He extended his will and opened the door.

"Excuse me, my lord, but I thought you might want some sumi."

Rothen's eyes widened. He turned to look at the smiling servant girl in the doorway. "Tania!" He rose and went to embrace her. "You're a stubborn child. I told you to leave the city, did I not?"

"You did, but like you said -- I'm stubborn." She stepped away from him and smiled. "Someone had to be here when it was all over. Us servants know that Kryalia's magicians would forget to eat if we weren't here."

"How many servants stayed behind?"

"About a dozen. We didn't go far from the Guild, but we didn't stay too close either. If the Ichani had won then we needed to be able to flee. But enough of that." She retrieved a tray that she had left outside the door. "I brought you sumi, and I expect you to drink it."

Rothen chuckled as she set about preparing the drink. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice." He noticed there was another jar next to the sumi. "Is that raka?"

Tania looked up at him and nodded. "I heard that Sonea had returned and was in your rooms. Is she okay?" Tania's brow creased with worry.

Rothen guestured to the guest room door. "She is sleeping in her old room," he said. "Lady Vinara will be by later to perform a check-up on her body. She truly exhausted herself yesterday." He paused and added, "Akkarin is in there too."

"Our former High Lord?" Tania asked with raised eyebrows. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind! Including Sonea in that black magic businesses -- he might have gotten her killed!"

"You may lecture him all you want, but later," he told her with a smile. "I imagine he has spent the entire night watching Sonea."

Tania narrowed her eyes. "Why would he be doing that?"

Rothen grimaced. "I suspect that they ... have a different type of relationship than before." Tania practically gaped. "There was a small forehead kiss yesterday. It may not mean what I think it means, but..."

Tania scowled and looked towards the door. "Are you sure I cannot scold him now?"

"No," Rothen managed a chuckle. "It might make him angry, and the last thing we need is an irate black magician on our hands. Now, off with you," he said, shooing her towards the door. "I'm sure you have plenty of other magicians who require your chattering -- I mean, services."

Tania _tsk - _ed and picked up the now empty tray. "I can tell when I'm not wanted," she huffed, but she was smiling. "I'll return later with a meal." She walked away but stopped at the door. "Oh, and Rothen?"

The elderly man looked up at her.

Tania's face was serious for a moment but the expression was soothed away and replaced with affection. "I'm glad you're okay. And Sonea, too." Then, she turned and closed the door behind her as she left.

* * *

Akkarin only managed to get a few hours of sleep while sitting vigilant at Sonea's bedside. When he closed his eyes he was plagued with nightmares of losing Sonea to the Ichani, or of Sonea never waking up from her sleep. This was enough to keep him awake, but he didn't mind. He preferred keeping watch over Sonea.

It was early afternoon and the sounds of other magicians could be heard in the Courtyard below. Novices and Magicians were heading out in to the city to continue the search for lost members of the Guild, and others were only just returning from their nightly investigation.

He hadn't seen any magicians today, apart from Rothen who had brought him some sumi earlier that morning. Akkarin had drunk half of the liquid in the cup, his stomach being too wrapped up in anxiety to manage much more than that. Rothen stayed for a while to question about Sonea's condition. Akkarin hadn't managed much more than a few tired sentences and Rothen left soon after that.

Sonea stirred slightly. Akkarin looked over at her hopefully but she merely rolled onto her side and continued to sleep. He sighed. He left the chair and instead took a seat on the edge of the bed. Akkarin reached out and took one of Sonea's smaller hands in his own. His thumb rubbed over the back of her hand, and Akkarin wasn't sure if he had imagined the small upward twitched on her lips.

_She looks different_, he mused. The little time they had spent in Sachaka had certainly taken its toll on her. Sonea was thinner than usual and her skin was looking paler. Akkarin was sure he didn't look any better.

There was a knock at the door and Rothen entered, followed by Vinara.

"Good afternoon," Rothen said. "I thought Lady Vinara might like to do a more thorough check on Sonea. Has there been any change?"

Akkarin shook his head. "No. She has stirred once or twice but remained sleeping."

Vinara nodded and moved over to the bed. "From what I have heard she has given herself a strong case of fatigue. I would still like to investigate for any internal injuries that may have been overlooked during the battle."

Akkarin nodded and stepped back to allow the Healer to do her work. He went to stand beside Rothen

"There is a meal set out in the other room," Rothen said to him.

"Thank you, but I would rather stay with Sonea." Akkarin's eyes were focused on Vinara as she began searching Sonea's body for abnormalities.

Rothen frowned disapprovingly. "You did not eat last night," he said sternly. "You could barely stomach the sumi earlier. You need to eat."

"You sound like my father," Akkarin said with a wry smile. When Rothen's gaze remained steady, he sobered. "I will eat soon. I promise." The thought of trying to eat made him stomach turn unpleasantly.

Rothen nodded but didn't look too convinced. "Sonea wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. So while she is resting, I will take it upon myself to make sure you do not waste away. I do not want her to be distressed when she awakens because you did not take care of yourself."

Akkarin remained silent and wondered at Rothen's tone. It was not unkind but it wasn't friendly either. There were underlying tones of respect and resentment. _I took Sonea away from him_, Akkarin reasoned. _He has hardly seen her for almost two years. It is understandable that he will begrudge me for that._

A noise of surprise drew their attention to Vinara. The Healer had her hands placed steadily over Sonea's stomach. There was a frown on her face.

"Lady Vinara?" Akkarin questioned.

"Is something wrong?" Rothen asked.

Vinara shook her head and focused on Sonea again. She opened her eyes and removed her hands after a few moments.

"What is it?" Akkarin's voice was filled with worry. His nightmare of Sonea never awakening again played before his mind.

"It's nothing," Vinara finally said. Akkarin sighed in relief. "She's fine. It's ... well, she's pregnant."

Silence fell in the room as the men tried to take in what had been said. Rothen broke it and asked in a stunned tone, "What did you say?"

"Sonea is pregnant," Vinara repeated. "About two weeks along, if I'm correct." She turned and looked at Akkarin expectantly. "Did something happen to her in Sachaka?" Vinara asked seriously. "Was she assaulted by someone?"

"No," Akkarin finally spoke. He ran a hand through his hair. "She was never in that type of... situation."

Vinara frowned. "Then who...?" Her eyes widened in realization when Akkarin reddened slightly. "Oh."

"Was Sonea ever approached by a Healer?"

Vinara shook her head. "She never showed interest in any of the boys so nobody thought to take her aside."

"Right," Akkarin said. He looked over at Sonea's sleeping form. "Pregnant..."

"I'll come back to check on her soon," Vinara said, moving away from the bed. "Try to coax her to swallow some water. She will be dehydrated otherwise, and I cannot tell when she will wake, so make sure she drinks. I'll return tomorrow."

Akkarin nodded and heard the Healer's footsteps move away. "Thank you," he said. He sat back on the edge of the bed. He raised a hand and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. "Pregnant," he murmured again.

There was a quiet shuffling of fabric and Akkarin remembered Rothen's presence. He looked up at the older magician, suddenly nervous.

Rothen's eyes were narrowed slightly in a calculating look, and Akkarin could sense the beginnings of a glare behind the look. _I seem to only ever do things which frustrate him. First I hold the girl he loves as a daughter prisoner, and then I impregnate her. _

"Akkarin," Rothen spoke lowly.

Akkarin grimaced. His earlier comment about Rothen sounding like his father was holding true (somewhere in his mind, he found this slightly amusing). He wasn't in the mood for this kind of discussion. He needed to sum up the situation in a few words as possible, so he settled for the only thing he could think of: "I love her."

There was silence for a few moments before Rothen asked, "Does she feel the same?"

"She does."

Rothen sighed. "Then there is nothing I can say." He paused. "I cannot say I'm not disappointed, but right now I'm too relieved that she had returned unharmed. I expect you to take care of her, Akkarin."

The former High Lord nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Good," Rothen turned to leave the room. "Be sure to come and eat soon." The door swung shut behind him.

Akkarin sighed in relief. He turned back to Sonea and gently placed a hand on her stomach. "Hello, little one," he murmured. A smile crept on to his face.

He wasn't sure how Sonea would react to this news, but he did know that she wouldn't reject their child. In the back of his mind he imagined them living together as a family.

_Besides, now I have Rothen's blessing. Even if it was given begrudgingly.

* * *

_

It was the second day after the war with the Ichani had ended. Dannyl was sitting in his rooms with Tayend, who was eagerly looking through various scrolls of research. Dannyl watched the scholar's movements as he flitted from one table to the next.

"These are fascinating," Tayend murmured. He was leafing through Dannyl's notes on creating pictures from the mind. "It's an achievement to create anything at all, even if the picture does fade after a few hours. You could make more progress if it wasn't for your Ambassadorial duties..."

Dannyl smiled and closed his eyes. He had had little sleep in the past forty-eight hours -- the first night had been spent searching for injured magicians in the city. It seemed like they had found many magicians, but there was an unnerving climb in the death count.

The previous night, Dannyl and Rothen walked in to the slums. There were few who had stayed behind and even fewer that were injured. They tended to them as best as they could before moving on to the next area.

The nights had blended easily in to the mornings and Dannyl Healed away his weariness so he could help others. But now all he could feel was exhaustion.

He opened his eyes to find Tayend crouched down in front of him. The scholar's eyes were filled with concern as he frowned. "Are you all right?" Tayend asked.

Dannyl sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," he said. He pinched the bridge of his nose and continued, "I am just tired. I haven't slept much."

Tayend nodded. "You should get some rest now," he suggested. He straightened and held his hands out for Dannyl to take. "Come on. Go to bed and I will wake you in a few hours."

"Thank you." Dannyl smiled and gripped Tayend's hands in his own. The scholar pulled him out of his chair and, instead of letting go of him, Dannyl tugged and pulled him closer.

Tayend chuckled as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "I don't believe this is sleeping, Dannyl," he chided, but he wrapped his arms around Dannyl's back. "You really need to rest."

"Why would I want to do that when I can stay awake and hold you?"

"Dannyl..."

Dannyl sighed in mock exasperation. "Fine. You probably won't let it be until I am completely asleep." He pulled away and smiled at Tayend. "Would you care to..."

_--Attention all!_

Dannyl frowned as Osen's voice entered his mind.

_--The King has ordered a Meet to take place immediately in the Guild Hall. Every uninjured Magician and Novice is to attend. Arrive promptly._

Dannyl sighed as the voice faded away. Tayend looked up curiously.

"That was Osen," Dannyl explained. "The King has demanded that every Magician and Novice is to head to the Guild Hall for a Meet now."

Tayend made a small sound of annoyance. "Do you have to go?" he asked.

"Yes," Dannyl grumbled. "Everyone knows that I am fully capable of attending, and questions will be raised if I do not show." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Tayend's forehead. "I will return soon."

"You better," Tayend warned him teasingly, "or I will go to your King myself and demand that he let his Ambassador rest."

Dannyl smiled at him fondly. "I wouldn't put it past you."

* * *

**A/N:** I just looked back over the first chapter here, and I see the divisions between scenes didn't show up =s My apologies for not realizing that! I'll get it fixed.

So yes, second chapter done and dusted. And much longer than I had originally intended. I meant to include the Meet as well in this chapter but then it would have been really long. For my standards anyway =p

I hope everyone is very excited about The Ambassador's Mission! I pre-ordered it and it arrived to me last Friday, but I haven't read it yet. I'm still on The Magician's Apprentice which I'm having a hard time putting down!

I'd really appreciate any feedback that you have for this chapter, especially regarding the whole Dannyl/Tayend thing. I love them to bits, and want to include plenty of scenes with them but I want to know how you guys would feel about that. Yes? No? The most they ever did in the books was embrace each other, and while I would never go in to anything graphic I would still like to have them show some sort of affection towards each other. Basically, let me know if you'd like to see some Dannyl/Tayend.

Please review =] Even though I'm rubbish at consistent updates!


	3. Chapter 2b

**A/N:** *puts a shield around herself* Hello, readers! Please don't kill me? I'm a bad person, and I don't really have a reason for not updating before this (is university a valid reason? You should see the number of reports I have to write) but I haven't abandoned the story, not by a long shot. I lose faith in my writing skills quite a bit (which then makes me wonder why I decided to write something of this scale) but I'm persevering. And all of the reviews that for the first two chapters have made it all better! (Review responses will be at the bottom of the page).

This isn't a chapter; well, the first section is more or less a short continuation from the end of chapter 2, and the second part is a section that for some reason I couldn't appropriately fit in to chapter 3 (which is in the making).

So here is my peace offering. I hope you enjoy it =)

* * *

Tanya sighed and her lips pressed in to a straight line as Rothen finished telling her that there was an immediate Meet being held in the Guild Hall.

"And after you had just sat down for a meal, as well," the servant murmured disapprovingly. She placed the covers back on top of the dishes. "And you barely touched your sumi..."

"I will eat as soon as the Meet ends," Rothen assured her. "You needn't worry over me so much, Tanya - I am a grown man."

She _tsk_-ed slightly and turned to face him. "A grown doesn't skip his morning meal."

Rothen would have chuckled if it weren't for the warning look that Tanya was giving him. "I was in a rush," he said, only sounding slightly defensive.

Tanya's nostrils flared and she turned away to dispose of the now-cold sumi sitting on the table, muttering "Magicians!" under her breath. Rothen allowed a small smile to escape him. It was unusual for a servant to act so familiar with a magician but Rothen had known her before she started working for the Guild. Since her father had been the servant of Rothen's mentor, Lord Margen, the two had seen each other occasionally around the gardens. She had only been a child then, but Rothen humoured her with magic tricks as he had done with Dorrien later in life.

Rothen was readying himself to leave when he heard the knock at his door. Extending his will he let the door swing inwards and was surprised to see Osen standing on the other side.

"Lord Osen," he greeted. "I had expected you to be at the Guild Hall already. Please, come in."

"Thank you, Lord Rothen," Osen replied, stepping in to the room. "I'm afraid I cannot stay long. I just ..." The magician trailed off nervously.

Rothen frowned at the younger man. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Osen admitted, shaking his head slightly as if to clear it. "I'm aware that Akkarin is staying in your rooms waiting for Sonea to wake, and I was in the Healer' Quarters this morning - the Administrator has woken up - when I thought ..." His eyes darted nervously to the closed door which led to the room where the black magician was. " ... Does Akkarin know that Lorlen is alive?"

"..." Rothen blinked in surprise. "I-I don't know."

Osen sighed. "We should tell him. I know that Lorlen would like to see him."

"Of course." Rothen walked towards the closed door and knocked it once. "Then we shall tell him before we attend the Meet."

**\./**

Lorlen lay awake in the Healing Quarters, two days after he had been found buried under the rubble of the collapsed house.

_And found by a Thief no less_, Lorlen mused. _Sonea's friend, if I'm not mistaken. I shall have to thank him... if I ever find him._ He sighed, and then winced as the action caused a sharp pain in his ribs. _Ah, so I haven't completely healed either._

His only visitors so far had been Lady Vinara and Osen (although Vinara didn't so much visit him as ask him question about how he felt and examined him for a ridiculous amount of time). Osen had stayed as long as he could, and Lorlen noted that the younger man looked strained and tired. Since he had temporarily taken over the role of Administrator it had been up to him to look after the Guild - a task that was wearing him down. Lorlen willed himself to heal faster so that he could take the weight off Osen's shoulders.

Unfortunately, will-power alone cannot speed the healing process and since he had no energy left to do the job himself he could only wait. Besides, Lady Vinara would not be happy if Lorlen tried to heal his own injuries. With a sigh, he realised he was stuck in the Healing Quarter's until the stern Head of Healers thought he was ready to leave ... which might not be for over a week.

Weariness began to overtake him, so he decided that a nap would do him some small amount of good. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

When he awoke after a few hours, he was no longer alone.

A dark figure was seated in the chair beside his bed. The man was hunched slightly, his hands clasped in front of him and a brooding expression on his face. It looked as if he were trying to bore a hole in to the floor.

Lorlen smiled. "You're going to develop wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

Akkarin, having been deep in thought, looked up in surprise. There was evident relief in his eyes when he saw the Lorlen was awake. He huffed slightly at the other's comment. "I see you're no different than usual," he remarked, but there was a touch of a smile at his lips. "How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly well, considering that a house collapsed on top of me." Lorlen frowned. "I told you not to Heal me, Akkarin."

Akkarin sighed and looked away. "I couldn't just leave you there," he said softly. "And I only put a small amount of energy in to you. Just enough to keep you alive." The frown returned. "I thought it hadn't worked..." He took a deep breath. "I believed you were dead."

"So did I," Lorlen said. Then he chuckled. "You can imagine my surprise when I woke up."

Akkarin managed a small chuckle. "Indeed." He sobered. "I'm sorry for not visiting you sooner. I only heard from Osen today that you were ... So, how long do you suspect you'll be in here?"

"That depends," Lorlen said, accepting the change of subject. "My right leg was badly damaged in the rubble, and several ribs are cracked. Lady Vinara wants to keep me in here for the next, although I believe that I'll be ready to leave in a few days." He spoke the last sentence with a slight grumble. "Apparently any assurances that I am fine will go straight over the Healers' heads. Honestly, Vinara's molly-coddling will get very tiring soon."

Akkarin's lips twitched slightly. "Ah, so it's true what they say."

"What?"

"That Healers make the worst patients."

Lorlen blinked at his friend and then let out a short laugh. "I suppose it is. Ah ... How is Sonea?"

Akkarin lent back in his chair and smiled softly. "She is fine, though she hasn't woken since the last Ichani was killed. She used a lot of magic to Heal me."

Lorlen's eyebrows rose. "You needed healing?" he asked, alarmed. "What happened?"

"A knife to the chest," Akkarin grimaced, remembering the pain and he unconsciously rubbed the area to the right of his heart. "I thought I was dying but Sonea wouldn't let me go. She is rather stubborn like that."

"It's good to hear that she is well. Does anyone know when she will wake?"

"No, but I rather hope it is soon. She..." Akkarin trailed off.

Lorlen raised an eyebrow and leant forward slightly. "She?" he prompted. "Come now, Akkarin you can tell me anything. We are friends, are we not?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Lorlen knew it was the wrong thing to say. Akkarin stilled and Lorlen could feel the tension rising in the room. Since learning the truth about why Akkarin learnt black magic he'd had conflicting feelings about where their friendship lay. He was glad that Akkarin hadn't learnt it purposefully, but as a necessity to escape Sachaka and slavery. He understood why he continued to practise it in Imardin and by doing so he had kept the city safe for years. He understood why Akkarin had lied to him and forced him to wear the ring.

He understood why Akkarin did it all, and in that moment he knew that he had forgiven everything. Their friendship may have been broken, but broken things can fixed.

Akkarin looked Lorlen in the eye. "Are we?"

The black magician probably would never admit it, but Lorlen could hear the vast uncertainty in his voice. He gave Akkarin a crooked smile. "Of course we are."

And just like that, the air between them was cleared. Akkarin smiled and relaxed again. "Good," he replied softly.

And nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked that! The first draft of the scene between Lorlen and Akkarin went on for 3000 words, but it didn't fit in with the mood. Maybe I'll include it in a later chapter. And I hope I've completely cleared up the 'Administrator Paradox' (as now dubbed by ColinatorGXu!) that existed in the first version of this story. For anyone who can't remember, this was how it went...

'_Sonea swallowed down her nerves as she stood in front of the Guildhall a week later. Like the last time, there was a guard standing around her, but it was nowhere near as big as it was then. Akkarin stood beside her, conversing quietly with Lorlen (A/N: Yes, he's alive!) and Lord Balkan.'_

Haha ^_^ It was just "BOOM! Lorlen lives!" and that was it. Silly me =P

And now...

**Review Responses from Chapter 2**

Nhu Angel- When you find out where I'm going with this story, your reaction will be *GASP*. I hope so anyway =) And hmm, Akkarin's father? I never considered that. Maybe it's about time that Sonea met them...

nightwatchman707- And there shall be more Dannyl/Tayend!

Anzer'ke- What an awesome review! You flatter me =3 I agree with you on the length-quality ratio in chapters. I noticed that in the first version of my story, and I think I've been overdoing it a bit in this version too. I'm going to work on not putting excessive detail in to every chapter written. I have not plan to put any smut in this story, or any vivid sex scenes. Kissing is probably about as far as it will go!

ColinatorGX- lol, Administrator Paradox =P

Rilawa & Sepia: Okay, a) Dannyl/Tayend is canon, and they are both going to be included in the story, and b) please, no death threats. They DO NOT make me write any faster.

Laura- I completely agree. I need to refine Akkarin ALOT. Especially in all of the outtake scenes I wrote about two years ago . But I like to think that now the immediate threat is over and he doesn't have this huge secret any more, he can afford to be a bit more open. But only to his friends of course!

So thank you for all your reviews! And I hope that you take some time to review this chapter as well =D


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Rothen and Osen hurried out of the Magician's Quarters, concerned that all remaining magicians would be waiting to enter the hall. When they arrived at the courtyard however, there was only a handful of members there.

"I told everyone to come immediately," Osen complained before excusing himself.

Rothen slowly made his way across the courtyard, making note of the magicians and novices that were arriving. He paused by the fountain, and considered everyone around him. _If there had been an immediate summons like this just a week ago, there would have been barely any room to move_, he thought with sadness. _I suppose we will see the full result of our loss when we are gathered in the Guildhall..._

"Lord Rothen?"

The hesitant voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down in surprise at a novice. Or more specifically, the last person he had ever expected to speak to him.

Rothen nodded at the boy. "Regin," he said. "What can I do for you?"

Regin was noticeably nervous as he stood before Rothen. "I ... there's a lot of talk going around about Sonea. Is she okay?"

To say that he was speechless was an understatement. Regin had made it his personal job to torment Sonea during her education, including attacking her alone at night with a handful of other novices. And now he was concerned about her well-being? Rothen gave a quiet sigh. He had heard it said that war could change a person, but he hadn't really believed it.

"Sonea is well," Rothen told him, watching carefully for the boy's reaction. "She hasn't woken up just yet, but she had exhausted herself. Lady Vinara predicts that it shouldn't be more than a day before she starts to wake."

Regin smiled, and there was no malice behind it - just relief. "Good," he said.

Rothen frowned, "What did you mean there was talk about Sonea?"

"Oh," Regin grimaced. "A lot of us just put it down as gossip but sometimes you can't help but wonder. Some novices were saying that she was so badly injured that she can't move, or she'll never walk again. And one novice said that she heard from a magician that Sonea would never wake up."

"Nonsense," Rothen said. "She used a lot of power and her body needs to take as much time as it needs to restore itself. Those rumours are just that. Rumours."

"Yes, my lord," Regin replied. He bowed and moved off to a small group of novices gathering at the door.

_Interesting, _Rothen thought. _Where has this sudden change of heart come from?_

"Who was that?"

Rothen turned at the familiar voice and smiled. He hadn't seen Dannyl for almost two days since he had been reluctant to leave Sonea.

"It was Regin."

Dannyl's eyebrows rose. "Sonea's tormentor? What did he want?"

"To know if she was well."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "There's a story there and I want to hear it."

"Ah, but when would you find time for gossip?"

"There is always time for gossip, old friend," Dannyl said. He smiled as Rothen gave his customary reaction to his comment. "How is our little black magician anyway?"

"Still sleeping," Rothen replied. "She should be waking soon though. How are you, Dannyl? You've been out in the slums these past few days."

Dannyl sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid there's no rest for the good-willed. I don't know about the other magicians, but I have barely slept these last two nights. We've been in the city until late at night, and returning out again early in the morning."

"But your work will be appreciated by the dwells, will it not?"

"Oh yes," Dannyl smiled. "A few of the stubborn habitants refused to leave the city, so they've been hanging around and asking us questions like what we were intending to do about the mess and the injured."

"And what did you tell them?"

"That we are rebuilding the houses destroyed in the battle, and healing anyone who was hurt." The Guild Hall doors opened and magicians and novices started to gravitate towards the entrance hall. Rothen and Dannyl joined the crowd.

"How is your friend, Tayend of Tremmelin?" Rothen asked him once they were in the Guild Hall.

"He is fine," Dannyl said. "I admit that I didn't expect to find him in Imardin, especially at a time like this, but he is pleasant company and I'm glad he's here. He was out in the slums with us yesterday."

"Oh?"

"It wasn't to his liking though - he finds it much more entertaining trying to organise my rooms," Dannyl grumbled. "I hope he doesn't make too much of a mess."

Rothen laughed. "A mess? Dannyl, there's a drawing of your room next to 'mess' in the Guild's dictionary."

"Hush you," Dannyl said in mock anger. "My room is organised in a way that only I know."

Rothen chuckled again but let the subject drop. They had found their seats in the centre rows of the ground floor, and the last few novices were scurrying around to try and get a seat with their friends. When Rothen looked around he realised with dismay that the hall was not even half as full as it should be.

The remaining Higher Magicians took their seats at the front of the hall, with Osen standing in Lorlen's spot before them. He looked around the hall, a small frown marring his features, and the magicians gradually fell quiet.

"I thank you for arriving so promptly," he began once everybody had settled. "I promise not to take away too much of your time as I know how important it is to get back in to the city, but there are matters that need to be dealt with.

"As you are all aware of the destruction that has been wreaked upon our city you must also understand the importance of repairing the damage. With our defences lowered and the Guild weakened it will be all too easy for us to be invaded again, and should this happen the King believes that we will be conquered."

A murmuring filled the hall.

Dannyl looked around. "Apparently some didn't consider that a possibility," he commented.

"Everyone was too caught up in defeating the Ichani," Rothen agreed. "We never looked at this in the long term... I suppose we didn't really expect to come out of this the victors."

Osen held up his hands for silence.

"To make sure this doesn't happen, we need to work efficiently and quickly," he said. "Understandably, classes will not be resumed until further notice and all Magicians and Novices will be required to go in to the city and help with reparations. We will be separated in to groups with a Magician at the head of each group, and split up in different areas of the cities. Further instructions in regards to the work that needs to be carried out will be given in two days' time."

There was a ripple of approval from the Guild and was quickly silenced by Osen again.

"But on that topic," he continued, "the King is concerned that the threat of invasion will come from the Sachakans, and more importantly, their King." His gaze swept around the Guildhall. "The King has come to the conclusion that a small assembly must venture in to Sachaka and meet with their King, and gain his word that he will not invade our country."

"Go in to Sachaka?" Dannyl asked, stunned. "Is he joking?"

"I don't think so." Rothen sighed. "It may be the only way to assure that they will not attack us again. Relations between Sachaka and Kyralia have never been perfect, but perhaps we can fix that."

Dannyl made a noise of disapproval. "And if it doesn't work?"

"Then..." Rothen stopped, frowning. _Then we would have to consider learning black magic to protect ourselves. _The thought made his skin crawl.

"A request has been sent to the Sachakan King for a small number of Kyralians to enter his city and be granted an audience," Osen continued. "King Merin has yet to decide which Magician would be best suited for this task."

Rothen and Dannyl exchanged a side-long look. _Would they consider Akkarin? _Rothen thought. _Of course they would. He's survived Sachaka twice now. Why not a third?_

"Lastly," Osen said, drawing their attention back to the front. "A Hearing will be held later in the month to decide the fates of Akkarin, former High Lord of the Magician's Guild, and Sonea, former Novice of the High Lord." He paused. "In light of recent events, I beg you to give this topic much consideration. Although both were guilty of learning and practising black magic, they were honest and warned us of the threat from the Ichani. A warning which we took for granted and cost us half of the Guild."

Many heads nodded in agreement.

"If they had not returned we would surely be dead now. And for that I am sure we can give them a fair Hearing. That is all."

The Guildhall filled with noise as Magicians stood and began to talk. Rothen felt a wave of gratitude towards Osen. By speaking out in favour of Sonea and Akkarin he was encouraging others to do the same. Perhaps the future of the black magicians wasn't going to be as bleak as he'd initially feared.

"Well, now that that's over I believe I'm entitled to some sleep," Dannyl said. He stretched and grimaced. "That is if Tayend hasn't suddenly decided that my bedroom would look better upside down. I never should have let him loose in my rooms..."

Rothen chuckled and stood up. "I look forward to meeting this assistant of yours," he said. "He sounds like quite the character; no doubt a match for your personality."

"Quite." Dannyl frowned. "Wait, what do you mean-?"

"Lord Rothen!"

They turned to find the Balkan, Vinara and Osen descended from their places and walking towards them.

Rothen inclined his head respectively. "Lord Balkan, Lady Vinara, Lord Osen," he greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Lord Rothen," Balkan spoke, "there is a matter we wish to discuss with you. May we return to your rooms for a private discussion?" Rothen nodded and glanced at Dannyl. Balkan saw this and added, "Lord Dannyl is more than welcome to attend."

Dannyl shook his head. "I'll have to decline, I'm afraid," he said, sighing. "I need to return to my rooms to rest before going back in to the city."

"Of course," Vinara said. "I hear you have been out in the slums the most." Her eyes narrowed as she carefully studied Dannyl's face, presumably checking for signs of stress. "It is very important that you regain your strength."

Dannyl smiled. "It is nothing that I can't handle." He bowed and excused himself.

Rothen faced the Higher Magicians again. Osen looked at everyone and then guestured to the doors. "Shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: ** Sorry that it was another short one, guys =] but I didn't want to make it too long by keeping in what I had originally planned! Feel free to review, and I appreciate constructive criticism! Keep an eye out for Chapter 4 in a couple of days. There will also hopefully be a oneshot out around the same time about Dannyl and Tayend at the beginning of this story, so all you D/T shippers out there keep watching this space!


End file.
